Professor Layton and the Forbidden Notes
by Laytonfan
Summary: The Professor is given a mysterious letter from a mysterious place, and the adventure that ensues is even confusing for our beloved Gentleman. Can the professor solve this one? Read and find out. Puzzles in this story must be solved to be continued.
1. Layton and the Letter

Professor Hershel Layton had sat in his flat that morning, bored out of his mind. The newspaper hadn't come yet, so he didn't have any puzzles. Luke was off with Flora and a few other friends doing who knows what. He suddenly sat up. There was one person he had forgotten. He stood up and grabbed his keys and coat. He swiftly scribbled a note, _"Off to visit Clive, be back soon." _

He smiled and walked out to his car, to find it wasn't there. His eyes widened and he glanced around, it was nowhere in sight. Now _this _was unnerving. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, starting to believe he had actually misplaced his car. _They do say the mind goes first, Hershel, and that is __**never**__ a good sign. _He sighed and walked back into the house, his eyebrows scrunching together as he watched the door shut. "Now this hardly makes sense..." He murmured as he started to turn the doorknob. It was locked. _This is either some childish prank, or I'm losing my mind! _He thought with a huff as he rapidly tapped on the door, nothing else made sense today, who knows, maybe someone was in there?

Layton's sarcastic thoughts were confirmed as the door opened. His mouth fell open for a moment, but swiftly closed. He walked inside. "Hello," He called. "Is anyone in here?" He watched with even wider eyes as a young girl walked in from the kitchen. "Yes mister, I am." She giggled. "I brought a letter for you." He couldn't help but smile, the little girl was absolutely adorable. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but wouldn't the logical thing have been to knock on the door instead of lock me out of my house?" He chuckled a bit. The girl laughed again. "Because, you wouldn't have taken me seriously if I had just knocked on your door, you would have tried to take me back to my house, speak with my mother, and somehow suggest to her to watch over me correctly, possibly call the police the next time I go 'missing.'" She used finger quotes. Layton's eyes widened even further. This girl was incredibly mature for her age, and that was something, for she looked like she was six years old. "May I see this letter now?" He tilted his head. She grinned widely and handed it to him. "Please do come, we need your help, Mr. Layton!" And with that she skipped past him.

He stood there, confused for a moment. How on earth had that girl known his name? What did she need help with? He sighed, the letter would probably answer his questions. He shut the door and hung up his coat and put the keys back in the pocket before making his way back over to his desk and sitting down. He carefully opened the letter, and found a number of strange objects. First was an actual letter, second an identification card of some sort, third a puzzle. He smiled as he unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Layton,_

_I know you have this letter by now, or at least I hope. Anyway, we need your help. I know this will hardly make any sense to you, but this involves you coming to our world, and leaving your present day London. _

_I need you to take this ID card with you to the train station and show it to one of the workers, they will understand and put you on a certain train without a ticket. You will arrive in a small town. _

_The next step gets rather complicated because it takes a lot of thought. This step is in the puzzle._

_Sincerely,_

_M._

Layton chuckled. _I see, this M. person needed someone knowledgeable to help them, so they used a complicated yet simple puzzle to get the right person. _He smiled and read the puzzle:

_I have ears, but I cannot hear_

_I can be tall, or rather small_

_What am I?_

_**To get the next part one person has to get the right answer to this puzzle :P good luck. XD**_


	2. Stranger and stranger

Layton chuckled; the answer was so obvious to him. "So I suppose I have to see a _corn _farmer?" He smiled. "Simple enough." He hurried to his room and returned with his briefcase. He swiftly put the objects back in the envelope, well except for the ID card, he put that in his pocket. He smiled and shut the briefcase, grabbing his coat, taking out his keys, and hurrying outside.

He drove down the streets of London on his way to the train station. _I wonder what could possibly await me….probably another chaotic adventure. _He chuckled. _But I will still enjoy it either way, it's something to do. _He parked the car and walked into the station. He hesitated before approaching a worker, and he showed the woman the ID card. At first, she seemed confused, but almost immediately she understood. She chuckled and opened a door in behind the desk. "Down the hall on the left, a man will lead you to your train." He tipped his hat to the woman and followed her instructions, and in under a minute his was sitting in a rather comfortable train.

_I'd say this makes the Molentary Express look dingy. _He smiled, chuckling a bit as he stared out the window. He started to drift off to sleep as the train left the station, but was jolted awake as it began to shake violently. He turned back to the window, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Flashing colors of blues, reds, and greens were rushing by. For a moment he felt nauseous, but it didn't last, for within a few seconds the train had stopped.

As he stepped out of the train, he felt immediately relaxed. This small town was in a hilly area, with multiple colorful flowers, it was so peaceful, and it smelled amazing. He closed his eyes; even the atmosphere of the town was calm and soothing. He opened his eyes and walked into the town quietly, joy filling him as the residents waved at him even though they had no idea who he was. _What a wonderful town. _He thought cheerfully.

A little girl suddenly ran up to him. "Excuse me, have you seen my Skitty! She ran off again and I can't find her!" Tears were streaming down the little girl's face. He felt his heart shatter at the expression on her face, he wanted to pull her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I just got here, but would you mind if I helped you look? In return you could possibly show me where a corn farm is around here?" She smiled a bit. "Okidokey!" She took out a picture of the strangest thing Layton had ever seen. It was some sort of cat creature, and it was _pink. _He had never seen anything like it. _At least it will be easy to spot. _He chuckled mentally. "Where did you last see her?" The girl thought for a moment. "Uhm… Oh! I took her with me when I visited the farmer's wife! She's really nice; she pays me to help her sell her pies!" He smiled. "Well, that handles everything." _Maybe I'll be able to find this "M" person too._


End file.
